


Le Petit Prince

by loveyoushall (iknowhowyoukiss)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dameron Family, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, baby dameron - Freeform, poe and rey as parents is my new kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowhowyoukiss/pseuds/loveyoushall
Summary: Poe and Rey welcome their son into the world.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Le Petit Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I keep hoping that if I keep writing them, I can get back to being a functional human again. So far, it hasn't worked and it just makes me want to write them more LOL :)

He’s minutes old, pink and squalling, with a full head of dark, _dark_ curling hair, ten perfect fingers and toes, a sweet little button nose, and dimples in his cheeks. It’s more than possible Rey might love him _too much_ already, the feeling so overwhelming that it’s almost suffocating, and when he squirms in her hold, fussing a bit, little fist shooting out and bumping against her nose, she thinks, _ohh_ , she definitely loves him too much already. But she doesn’t care because he’s perfect and healthy and most of all, _hers_ — her little prince — and she’ll love him however much she likes, _thankyouverymuch_.

Her cheeks are wet. She didn’t even realize she was crying until Poe’s hand is there cupping her face, thumb brushing away the tears. Somehow she manages to tear her eyes away from the new life she’s cradling in her arms to look at him; he’s grinning ear to ear, eyes brimming over with joy and love -- it’s so heavy in the Force, she swears it’s practically tangible -- and seeing him like that, feeling it exude out of him in that way, only makes the waterworks worse. 

She sobs quietly into his mouth when he leans forward to kiss her hard on the lips. “He’s here,” she tells him when he eases back, and her voice catches a little bit at the end, the emotion bubbling up in her chest and trapping the words in her throat. 

“He’s here,” Poe echoes on a laugh.

The sound makes her heart squeeze. “You’re a dad.”

He shakes his head, like he can’t quite believe it, and then he kisses her once more, three little pecks in quick succession. “You’re amazing, you know that? You’re so amazing. The most incredible person in the galaxy and I just… _I love you_.”

She wants to say it back but her composure crumbles, and the best she can do is just kiss him again. She’s surprised she’s even able to say, “Bey,” when she pulls away to look at him.

Poe’s brows pinch together. “What?”

They hadn’t picked out any names during her pregnancy, refusing to even make a list of potential ones before officially meeting their son, but looking at him and at Poe, she knows what she’s suggested is right.

She sniffles, lower lip trembling. “Let’s call him, Bey. After your mom.”

“Really?” he asks and his eyes, beautifully brown and achingly tender, well up some more.

She nods, her own eyes drifting shut momentarily as he brushes a gentle kiss to her temple. He kisses the top of the baby’s head, too, and she’s worried she’s going to burst into another bout of tears.

“Bey Dameron,” he murmurs. His finger strokes over their son’s tiny cheek. “What do you think, buddy? Does that sound good?” 

Poe smiles then, the one she could never resist, and this time, Rey adjusts her hold on the baby slightly so she can reach out and catch the tear that spills onto his cheek. He turns his head to press his lips to her wrist, but his eyes never stray too far from their child.

“Welcome to the world, Bey,” he says softly. 

And, _ohh_ , she definitely loves _him_ too much as well.

Later, after the excitement of labor dies down and their doctor and nurses have done their latest check-up and things have _settled_ , the exhaustion begins to emerge, beckoning her to rest. But it’s hard to rest when her husband is meandering in little paths around the hospital room, baby tucked against his bare chest, skin-to-skin. He seems to sway with every step, and Rey can’t help but smile at the sweet picture they make.

According to the doctor, skin-to-skin, while most beneficial for mom and baby, is supposed to help increase their paternal bond as well. Something to do with raising oxytocin levels in the brain and...something or other. She can’t remember all of it at the moment, just knows that it’s good for the both of them. 

But seeing them together, seeing the careful, loving way Poe holds him and how Bey is utterly relaxed in his father’s arms, she knows they don’t really need it. She can sense it instinctively, but in the Force as well, and she thinks she might even be able to see the aura of it if she looks hard enough or just in the right way — the strength of their love for one another.

Poe glances up then, the corners of his mouth tilting up at her, but he doesn’t cease his soft humming or the soothing rub of his hand on the baby’s back. He’s a natural at this, just as she knew he would be, even when he wasn’t so sure himself. 

“Go to sleep, sunshine,” he murmurs quietly from where he is by the window. He’d left the room lights on dim and the curtains open to let the moonlight in. “I’ve got him, and we’ll be here when you wake.”

“I will in a minute, General Daddy,” she replies, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at the expression that lights up his face when she calls him that.

“That does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” he chuckles, walking over to sit on the side of her bed. “Do you mind if I hold him for a little longer?”

Her body craves it, almost aches to feel the weight of him in her arms. Plus she’s dying to inhale that sweet, baby smell of his, but instead she shakes her head. Poe’s supposed to hold him at least an hour anyway when he’s doing skin-to-skin. 

“Hold him for as long as you like,” she encourages. “You’re the only one I’d share him with anyway.” 

He laughs lightly at that, taking hold of her hand and kissing at her knuckles, just above where Shara’s ring sits on her finger. “You’re so generous, Mrs. Dameron.”

She sighs contentedly, watching them with increasingly sleepy eyes. “Mmm, and don’t you forget it.” 

The silence falls around them like a thick, cozy blanket and Rey starts to drift, thinking that it’s quite nice. Just the occasional beep of the monitors tracking her vitals, the three of them linked by touch and love. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Poe whispers suddenly.

“What’s that?” she replies, stifling a yawn.

“I might be biased, but I think we made the most perfect baby in the history of the entire universe.”

She squeezes Poe’s hand, lifting her free one to hold Bey’s own teeny hand between her fingers. She might swoon a little when he makes a fist around one of them. 

“We definitely made the most perfect baby in the history of the entire universe,” she grins, looking down to stare at their son.

He looks like Poe and Kes; the nurses keep telling her he’ll change still and grow more into his true features, but she can tell already. The Dameron blood is strong, and she is more than okay with that. 

It does, however, likely mean he’ll be as adventurous as them, as driven, as stubborn, and have a heavy tendency towards being rash and perhaps a little reckless. But she’s had a lot of experience with that already, so she thinks she’ll manage just fine. She does hope, though, that it means Bey will be as quick-witted as them too, as funny and loyal and tremendously loving. 

(Being charming is an absolute given, of course, she has not a shred of doubt that Bey will inherit that as well.)

“I love you,” Poe tells her again, drawing her attention to him. His voice is hushed, but the emotion behind the words isn’t.

She lets it wash over her, lets herself feel it back for him just as fiercely. The last few years and the lack of war have transformed him just a touch, chased away some of the wildness of his youth, made him just a teeny bit softer in places he wasn’t before, brought out even more silver in his beard and hair. But she only adores him all the more for it. 

They were lucky, luckier than most, surviving at the end of the war to live another day and have the opportunity to love all the days after. Aging, changing, are all indications that he’s here -- solid and steady and with her -- and she’ll never take a second of it for granted.

“I love _you_ ,” she answers. 

But Bey Dameron, despite being only hours old, is not one to be ignored or one-upped. He fusses noisily at them and makes both of his parents laugh while they work together to soothe him. 

_We love you too, little prince_ , Rey thinks. _So much_.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lovely little fanart of Poe and BB-8 in the style of The Little Prince and that basically inspired this. I'll link it if I can find the source!


End file.
